


Ferris Wheel Date

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Johnlock Trope Challenge "Ferris Wheel Date"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel Date

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the guys :-(

Sherlock had insisted they take a ride on the Eye so that he could get a good view of the area from above to better understand a case. He had insisted on getting a private capsule so that he didn’t have to deal with tourists and the only one that allowed them to not have a chaperone was ironically the “Cupid’s Capsule”, so here they were with what was going to be unopened bottle of champagne and box of chocolates watching the sunset over London. Unfortunately they had been here for over an hour since the ride decided to seemingly get stuck while they were at the top, so the champagne was opened and the chocolates devoured while they sat in the middle of the capsule cursing their good luck. Sherlock had figured out what he wanted to know within seconds but this was the first time in a very long time they had been able to talk uninterrupted by anything except Sherlock’s own overactive mind.

John may or may not have had a little too much to drink at dinner before boarding so adding the excitement of being 135 meters to more champagne was sure to lead to a disastrous outcome when mixed with a steadily creeping in boredom. Sherlock had actually gotten tipsy enough to suggest that John would be much happier if he just got laid sometime soon and John not-so-gently reminded him that the reason he hadn’t been on any successful dates since he had determined he was ready after the divorce was that Sherlock had ruined them. Just like the good old days. The conversation would stick in John’s mind for a while. 

“Since we are in an expensive private capsule, watching the sunset, with champagne and chocolates I would say you’re on a date now.” Sherlock said, jokingly enough to let John stay relaxed. “Well I highly doubt this date has any chance of ending successfully, at least by my definition.” John retorted, blushing. Sherlock took another sip of his champagne before mustering up the drunk courage to practically growl “It’s up to you how successful it is John. John had choked on his own drink and hesitated only a moment before he made up the decision to crawl onto Sherlock’s lap.


End file.
